Back to My Life
by kisskia
Summary: Rogan, starts after the drinks in Balalaikas. Rory needs to make changes to her life to get things back on track. Also includes Finn but not romatically.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please, please, please be nice but review and constructive criticism is welcome. This starts at the end of Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out then it goes AU.

The characters of this fiction were not created by me and I do not hold any claim to them they belong to the WB or whoever it was that created them, just not me.

Rory was sitting in her room in her grandmother's house pondering her life. She had just got in from dinner with Logan and jess. Rory was so angry that Logan would treat her like this. It was so out of character for him to be so mean to her and jess. Rory was going to confront Logan tomorrow when he was sober and talk to him and explain the situation with jess to him. She didn't have romantic feelings for jess anymore but she was very proud of him for doing something with his life. Jess went from being a high school drop out to publishing a novel that was something to be proud of and she would think that Logan would understand that. She needed Logan in her life and she is going to help him to slow down on the drinking and figure things out with his father. It was already approaching 3AM when Rory decided to get some sleep she did have the DAR Russian Tea tomorrow.

Rory awoke with a fresh out look. She was ready to get her life back on track. She would send out her resume and samples of her writing to newspapers all through Connecticut. Then if she got a positive response about her work she would return to Yale. She needed to get out of her grandparent's house so she could get some freedom. Rory got out of bed and got dressed for the day in a simple dress that would look nice enough for the DAR tea but wouldn't have to change before going to Logan's. Walking down the stairs she heard her grandma eating breakfast and decided this was the time to talk to her about the changes she wanted to make in her life. As she approached the table her grandma looked up and said, "Good morning Rory. Why aren't you wearing the dress that I picked out for you?"

Rory knew she had to tread carefully she really didn't want to upset her grandma. "Grandma I decided to wear this instead because I have a lot of things to do today and I don't have time to come home and change after Tea. Grandma, would it be okay to talk about something that has been bothering me?"

Emily was so pleased that Rory was going to confide in her that she responded, "Of course Rory you know that you can always come to me about anything."

"Well Grandma I decided that I am not happy with the way my life is right now. You and grandpa have been great with letting me stay here and finding me a job but I think that it is time for me to make some changes. I am going to send my resume and sample pieces of my writing out to some of the newspapers around her and if I get positive feedback I am going back to Yale."

Emily so glad that Rory was going to return to Yale exclaimed, "Rory that is so great I am so happy you are going back to school!"

"Thank you grandma but if I do end up going back to Yale then the DAR will need to take a backseat in my life because I wont have time for both."

"That's alright Rory we will be sad to loose you at the DAR but I think that your studies are more important. I am sure that we have more to talk about but don't you need to go get the tea set up for everyone. Your grandfather will be home tonight around 7 from his business trip. Would you please join us for dinner so we can continue this conversation and give your grandpa the good news?" Emily had to resist the urge to call Richard right away and tell him that Rory was going back to school but she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Rory glad that her grandma wasn't too upset by her putting the DAR on the backburner and returning to school the least she could do is join them for a dinner tonight. However she was afraid she wouldn't have enough time to talk to Logan so instead she asked, "Grandma, because of all the things I need to do today I wont be able to make it until 7:30, is that acceptable?"

"Of course, see you in a couple of hours at the DAR." Emily responded.

Rory finished her coffee and left the table. She grabbed her Birkin bag that Logan gave her and coat and left the house. It was 8AM, she wanted to call Logan and make sure he would be available to talk today but she figured she would just show up and pray he was home she should be finished with the tea party by 3 which would give her a few hours before she needed to head back to the house for dinner.

(After the tea party)

Rory got in her car glad that the tea party would be her last DAR event for a while. The ladies were upset when Rory resigned her position at the DAR. Now that leaving her job was taken care of Rory could focus her attention on Logan and getting back into writing and returning to Yale.

Rory knocked on the door of Logan's dorm room and waited for a response it was already 3PM so no one should be asleep. A second later Finn answered the door in boxers and his hair was wet as if he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Good morning Love, come on in we don't want all the girls of Yale to see my body or they will be a riot. If your looking for Logan he had a meeting with one of his professor's but should be back in about 15 minutes if you want to wait."

Rory smiled at Finn, she couldn't believe how vain he was about the girls on campus rioting just because of his six pack abs. Rory sat down on the couch and replied, "Thanks, Finn. Why don't you get some cloths on while I sit here and then you can make me a cup of coffee and tell me what you have been up to?"

Finn decided to appease Rory and walked into his room and through on a pair of dark grey cargo pants and a stripped grey shirt. During the time of Rory and Logan's relationship he and Colin have become good friends with Rory and he truly liked the reporter. He hoped that she would come back to school and do something about Logan and his moods he has been having.

He walked out of his room into the kitchen and started making coffee. "Well love there is a party tonight and I think that tonight is the night that I will finally convince Rosemary to come home with me. What have you been up to?"

Rory loved Finn and Colin but she seemed to be closer to the crazy Australian than Colin. She hoped that Finn would be excited about the news that she was going to try writing again and maybe come back to Yale so she told him, "Well after a disastrous dinner with Logan and my friend jess last night I have done a lot of thinking and decided to make some changes in my life. I quit working at the DAR. I am planning on writing again and sending out my resume and some sample articles to some of the local papers. I might even come back to Yale next semester."

Finn walked into the room with two cups of coffee, one for him and handed the other to Rory. He said down on the chair and said, "Well I think it is great that you are going to write again. You shouldn't let what that ass of a father Logan has influence you like that. You know he just wanted to break your spirit. He was probably counting on the fact that you would be upset with Logan and break up with him. Instead you proved to him that you can plan a party like the best of them and know he probably won't be so bad to you in the future. Maybe you should send him a piece of your writing but use a penname so that he isn't biased by your name. Are things okay between you and Logan he was in a mood when he got home last night?"

Rory surprised that she and Finn had not talked about this before but seeing things from his point of view she thought he was correct and maybe using a penname to write under would be beneficial. "A penname sounds good. That would be a good way to see if he is biased by my name. I am trying to move out of my grandparent's house and when I find a place would you be willing to help me move my stuff?"

"Sure thing love now what's going on with you and Logan?" Finn hoped his friend didn't mess up the one good thing in his life.

"I'm not sure what is going on between us right now. That is one of the reasons I am here to talk to him about us. He was so jealous that I was having dinner with a friend of mine. He acted like an ass throughout the whole thing. Then he just blew off all my problems he was so drunk and he yelled at me. I know things are bad between him and Mitchum but just a little support would be nice." Rory started getting upset while she was explaining the situation she was almost in tears.

Finn got up and moved to the sofa and hugged Rory "It's going to be okay love you're here and you know he loves you. He should be here any second. Now dry up your tears and then I'll get you another cup of coffee and you'll have a nice chat with Logan and everything will be okay. And even if things with you and Logan don't go as well as we want I will be here for you. You're my friend too and will always be here for you."

Finn got up and went into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. As he was bring it into the living room logan walked through the front door. Finn didn't want to be in the way so he said, "Well love I will be in my room if you need anything. I will talk to you later Logan." Finn walks into his room and closes the door.

Logan and Rory watch him go both knowing that they had so much to say but no sure how to start the conversation that could possibly change their relationship forever. Logan walked in and sat his bag by the door and stood watching Rory trying to see if she was pissed because he blew up at her last night.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about last night." they both said simultaneously.

"Logan, can you sit down so we can talk about this? There is a few things that I need to say and it would be helpful if you just let me say them really fast and then you can respond, ok?"

Logan sat down on the chair and said, "Ok but you have to do the same for me after you are finished."

Rory wanted to choose her words wisely so as not to upset "Last night you got the wrong idea when you pulled up in the driveway. Jess and I have a history together but I do not have any romantic feelings for him. I was happy that he wrote a book because the last time I saw him he had just dropped out of high school. So you can image my surprise when he tells me about the book and all night all you could do was criticize him for no reason you didn't even give me the chance to explain the situation."

Logan interrupted her, "I just "

Rory wasn't finished so she said, "Wait, I'm not done you get to talk after me. I have decided to make some changes in my life. Drinks last night made me realize how unhappy I am. I am not trying to blame you but I do need you to realize that I am seriously going to cut down on my partying and start to focus on the other things in my life. I hope that you will be willing to hang out with me without having to get drunk. I know that you are unhappy with the amount of pressure your family is putting on you but maybe for me you would be willing to compromise some of your drinking time now that I might be returning to Yale." Rory looks up and sees a smile spread across Logan's face when the words 'returning to Yale' register in his mind. "Today I quit working at the DAR and have decided that I am going to start writing again. I am going to send my resume and some sample pieces to some local papers and if I get positive feedback then I will return to Yale for the spring semester. After talking to Finn he suggested that I send a piece of my work to your father under a penname to see if he was just trying to ruin our relationship. Ok, I'm done your turn."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing; he might finally get his ace back. "Well first I really do want to apologize for my behavior last night, especially since you explained the situation. I am sorry that I acted that way and I will try to wait for an explanation instead of jumping to conclusions and acting in such a reprehensible way. I am happy to hear you are leaving the DAR, you know I don't want to be with you and turn you into a trophy girlfriend. I loved the fact that you were studious that was one of the biggest indicators that you were not just like all the other girls and was why I am willing to be in a committed relationship with you. If you need any help getting back into school, I have a lot of connections and would love to help. I really did miss seeing you in the morning around campus at the various different coffee carts. About your writing, you should call the editor of the Stamford Eagle Gazette and see if he is willing to hire you or at least give you a reference. Now that my dad is not there to breathe down everyone's noses you might be able to get a starting writing position. If you still want to send a piece to my father a penname would be the best option to use I could even give it to him and told him I saw this article and was wondering what he thought of the work. That way he would think that I am trying with the business but you wont have to talk to him. What do you think about that? And with you back if you come back to Yale it would make my life easier. I miss you so much and the only time we see each other I have just gotten in a fight with my dad or the boys decided to spend the night out but I would love to just hang out the two of us and spend some time together. I know that you don't really understand when it comes to family pressuring you because your mom and grandparents have always encouraged you to do what ever you want. You got to choose to go to Yale and you got to choose to become a reporter it was forced on me. From before I was even born my parents have chosen my life. I went to Yale because all Huntzbergers are alumni. I will be taking over the paper as soon as I graduate. It's not that I hate writing because I love to write, it's just that I was never able to choose it for myself and it is frustrating when you have no control over your own life. I hope you understand?"

Rory was glad that Logan had apologized for the dinner and said so and let that matter drop and moved onto the bigger issues at hand. She was surprised by how much Logan missed her, she thought that being a DAR member and trophy girlfriend was what he wanted. She was just trying to make him happy and was glad that he didn't want that from her because it did not honestly make her happy. "I didn't even consider calling the Stamford gazette that is a good idea. If you think it would be better for you to give him my article with the penname that just sending it to him then I will give you something as soon as I finish writing it. I want it to be something fresh so that he doesn't connect it with my name at all incase he has read anything else I have written."

Logan got up off the chair and hugged Rory then sat on his couch with her to finish talking about all the other things they needed to sort out in order to stay together.

After two hours or so of talking, they decided to curl up together and watch some television. Finn walked out of his room. He looked at the couple and was happy to see then cuddled together and said, "Well it looks like the two of you are doing better than before. I am going to stop by Seth's room and see if he needs any help stocking the bar for tonight's party." Finn directed the question to Rory, "Are you going to be joining us this evening love?"

"No not tonight Finn I need to talk to my grandparent's about school and stuff but I should be calling you in a couple of days about helping me to move." Rory replied reminding Finn of his promise that he would help her out when she found a place to stay.

Finn walked over and kissed Rory's forehead and said, "All right. You just call me whenever you need me. Bye, mate."

"Bye Finn," Logan replied not at all surprised to see Finn kiss Rory on the forehead. He was happy his best friends and the girl he loved got along. "So I take it from your response to Finn that you need to leave soon for your grandparent's house?"

"No, I still have two hours before I need to leave I told them I would be back by 7:30. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night would it be okay if we just took a little nap.

"Sure thing, Ace, I have some cloths that you left here from the other night that you can lounge around in before you have to leave."

The pair got up off the sofa and went into Logan's room. Rory changed into some yoga like pants and a tank top and crawled in bed next to Logan, who had just taken off his slacks and sweeter leaving him in boxers. Logan set the alarm so that Rory wouldn't be late for dinner. He wrapped his arms around Rory and gentle stroked her back hoping to relax her enough to drift off to dreamland. Logan was happy and for the first time, once he thought Rory was asleep said, "I love you Rory." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep with the most important person in his world in his arms.


	2. Dinner w Elder Gilmores

**This is a short chapter but I should have another chapter out soon. My family is weird and we celebrate thanksgiving the weekend before because most of my family lives out of state. Once everyone has gone home I will have more time to write. I should have another chapter out by Wednesday. Please review it helps fuel me. Thanks, Kia. **

Rory awoke, refreshed from her short nap, to the blaring alarm and quickly shut it off before it awoke Logan. He looked so tired that she tried to be quiet will getting dressed. Once she was done dressing she had just enough time to get to her grandparent's house without being late so she left a quick note saying she would talk to Logan in the morning and left.

Rory walked in through the front door and immediately started looking for her grandparent's, "Grandma? Grandpa?" That is when she finally heard them in the sitting room having drinks.

Emily spotted Rory as she entered the room and asked, "Hello Rory, did you get all of your errands taken care of?"

"No not everything but I got a couple of the important ones done." Rory didn't want to have to explain about the small fight she had with Logan especially since the couple seemed to be working everything out.

"Rory can I get you a drink?" Richard asked.

"Yes I'll have a Club Soda, please." Richard goes to the drinks cart and pours Rory her drink and then hands it to her.

"Thank you Grandpa. How was your trip?" Rory asked.

"It was fine, my dear. Your grandma said that you had some news you wanted to tell me?" Richard questions and sits down.

"Well, it is not definite yet but I think that I am going to try to return to Yale next semester." Rory was excited to see that as soon as her grandpa heard the news he started smiling.

"That is great! I'll talk to the dean of admissions for you, he and I are good friends, that should help smooth the way back in if you need it." Richard was so please to hear that she wanted to go back. He knew that if he gave her a little time everything would turn out okay.

"Also, I am going to send out my resume with some sample articles to the local papers and if I get positive feedback then I will enroll in Yale again." She didn't want to tell her grandparent's about sending Mitchum an article under a pen name incase he somehow got wind of what she was doing.

"That is a good idea, you'll let me know how that turns out, wont you?"

"Yes Grandpa. I also decided to put my career at the DAR on the back burner for the time being so I can focus on finishing my community service and my writing." Rory wanted to tell her grandparent's that she was moving out but she didn't know where she was going to live so she thought it best to keep it in silence in the mean time.

"That sounds like a smart decision, Rory," Richard replied. Then the maid walks in and informs everyone that dinner is complete.

After dinner Rory goes to her desk and begins working on her resume and choosing which sample articles she should send out in the morning. After working for about two hours she decides to go to bed because she needs to be up early the next morning.


End file.
